


Pot of Gold

by RosexKnight



Series: Mistletoe [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday, st. patricks day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke celebrates St. Patrick’s Day and Belle decides to surprise her Boyfriend with something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot of Gold

He hadn't quite noticed how much this town went crazy for holidays. He had completely forgotten about the Irish holiday until he was driving to his store and noticed that the entire town seemed to have exploded in a sea of green. It wasn't just the shamrocks that seemed to be in every window. No, the whole bloody town was wearing green in some form or fashion. Even Ruby who never seemed to have any color besides red was now sporting an emerald outfit.

He wondered if it was a coincidence that he'd chosen his only green tie today, or if his subconscious somehow knew of the holiday. Not that anyone would dare to pinch him.

Well, except perhaps...

"Morning!"

He'd been expecting a pinch, but perhaps not on his buttock. And soon she was giggling at his surprised yelp. Oh he was going to regret giving her a key to the back door of his shop.

“What was that for?” He whined with fake hurt as he turned to her. “I'm wearing green.”

Belle hummed, running a finger over his emerald tie. “So you are. I'm proud of you.”

She stepped away from him, and Gold was fairly certain he'd never seen so much green on one person. Green suited Belle, and he certainly appreciated the way her simple dress hugged her torso. The skirt itself fanned out at the bottom loosely, though was short enough to show off her amazing legs. The whole thing, however, was covered in clovers and shamrocks.

“What do you think?” Belle asked, twirling before him. “I don't get to wear this one often.”

Gold nodded. He tried, really he did, to look interested. The dress itself was gorgeous, but it was just...so much green.

“You look like a leprecon.”

The words slipped out before he could stop himself, and suddenly panic surged through him. Had he just accidentally insulted her? What if she took it the wrong way? What if she hated him now? He was such an idiot. Letting something like that slip out. She was going to--

His thoughts were cut off by her giggle. Gold relaxed, pushing away the thoughts. He was being ridiculous. It had been months since they had established themselves as an item. Belle, miraculously, hadn't left yet. He needed to stop expecting her to.

“I suppose I am a bit festive.” She said with a smile, stepping closer to him. “But if I'm a leprechaun that means I have a pot of gold.”

She ran a finger down his tie, making his throat suddenly feel very tight. His adam’s apple bobbed as he attempted to swallow. He knew that look in her eyes. Loved it, but it never ceases to amaze him that the dark look of hunger was for him.

“I suppose you should show me where it is then, dearie.” He said, catching her about the waist and hauling her to him. She immediately melted into his embrace. “That's the deal, isn't it?”

“You and your deals.” She mused, bringing a finger up to run down his tie. “Why don't we make one?”

“What is is you want?”

“I want you to count to ten, then lock the door, flip the sign to closed, come to the back room, and kiss me.”

Heat immediately surged through his body, and she grinned at him. It took Gold some effort to form words. “And what happens if I do?”

“You get my pot of gold.”

“I'm rich. What if I don't need gold?”

“Believe me, you'll want this gold.” The minx winked at him, toying with his silk tie. She looked so confident save for the delicious blush on her cheeks that gave her away. “Do we have a deal?”

How many times had he thought of taking Belle in his shop? Making it their space? Making every spot unable to be seen without a memory of her moaning his name attached to it? It wa his favorite fantasy. And, somehow, it seemed to be coming true.

He was a fool if he walked away now. “Yes. Deal.”

“Excellent!” Belle said, looking just as relieved as he was that he was able to get the words out. She leaned up, pressing her lips briefly to his cheek. “Count to ten.”

Before he could say anything else she had scurried off behind the curtain into the back room. He took a breath, his feet rooted to the spot as he followed her instructions and counted the numbers out.

“Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.”

The anticipation was all but killing him and the moment the last number pad left his lips he moved to close the shop as quick as he could. His leg screamed in protest, and it wasn't until he'd moved behind the curtain that he was able to exhale.

Belle was not waiting for him immediately behind it as he thought she would be. Instead, her shoes had been flung to the floor there. A little further in he found her dress thrown haphazardly across the cot he kept there but hadn't made much use of. His throat went dry as he turned the corner.

Belle was perched on his work table, having carefully moved everything he'd been working on off of it to another nearby table. She was clad in nothing but sheer stockings, garters holding them at her thigh. Her knickers and bra were made of silk and lace, hugging her curves in every right place and leaving just enough to the imagination. And all of it was gold. She was wrapped up in his color, like a present waiting to be unwrapped.

He felt himself straining against his pants already.

The words slipped out before he could stop himself. “You were hiding all that under that green monstrosity?”

Belle, bless her, only laughed, then suddenly looked very sheepish as he stepped closer. “Do you like it?”

“You look…” Gold’s voice trailed off, hanging in the air, the rest stuck in his throat.

He came to stand before her, and Belle let herself lay back on her elbows. Gold’s eyes raked over her, igniting fire under her skin everywhere his gaze fell. Her breath hitched, and a shudder ran up her spine.

“You still owe me a kiss.” She said.

His eyes fell on hers, and she nibbled her lower lip. She almost looked shy, and Gold couldn't help himself. Their lips crashed together as he gathered her form in her arms. His hand splayed against her back as the other traced nonsense patterns down her arm. Her hands found his hair, kneading at his scalp easily, causing him to groan into the kiss.

“What's the occasion?” He asked, a finger toying with the strap of her lingerie.

“Do I need one?” Belle breathed with a laugh. “To seduce you into taking me on your desk in the back of your shop?”

“God no.” His lips fell to her neck, and he relished in the whimper she made as his teeth grazed her skin. “What were you wanting out of the seduction? Dinner? Jewelry? A new yact?”

“You can afford a yact?”

“I can for you.” He worried the spot where her neck met her shoulder with his teeth, leaving it lovingly as the red spot formed.

Belle moaned, the words already becoming harder to form as his clever fingers reached for the clasp of her bra. “Well this wasn't for me. It was for you.”

She felt him falter, and took the opportunity to take control. She dragged his lips back to hers, running her tongue across his bottom lips and giving him no time to react before she was trailing open-mouth kisses across his jaw, relishing in the moan he fought and failed to hold down.

“What is it you want, my love?” She whispered against the shell of his ear. “You can have me any way you want. Bend me over this desk. Against the wall. I could go down on you…”

Gold grinned, an idea forming. He reached back, catching her wrists in his hand and pinning them to her side. It was obvious he'd caught Belle by surprise, though she made no effort to fight against his grip.

“I want you to stay right there and let me devour you.”

Belle’s breath hitched as he grinned up at her, using his cane to pull over the chair she’d pushed to the side. He settled into it, coaxing her legs open. His clever fingers trailed down her wrists to her thighs, trailing fire in their wake. Belle squirmed slightly, the anticipation building, however Gold was in no hurry. His lips found her knee first, and he kissed gently up, trailing up the inside of her thigh with nips and bites before pulling away before reaching his target to mirror his actions with the other knee.

Belle keened, trying to wriggle closer to him. “Gold…”

“Patience, love. Let me enjoy you.”

Gold’s fingers found the vee of Belle’s thighs before his lips did, and she let out a low moan as he toyed with her through the lacey lingerie. Her knickers were already soaked, and Gold all but purred at the effect that the anticipation had on her.

“Excited, sweetheart?” He asked playfully, his fingers slipping under her knickers to pull them aside, revealing her glistening folds to him.

“Don’t tease…”

Gold obeyed, leaning forward to lick along her entrance. Belle all but howled in relief, and Gold chuckled against her.

“Someone might hear from outside if you keep that up, love.”

“Gold please stop talking.”

“As you wish.”

He toyed with the idea of being in control in the situation, but in all honesty he found far better use of his tongue than denying her anything. He went back to work, lapping at her folds like a dying man. She squirmed on his work table, and he was suddenly very happy for her foresight to remove the delicate knick-knacks he’s been restoring. Her fingers found his hair and he groaned against her core as her nails scraped his scalp. The noises she was making were intoxicating, and it took all the strength Gold had to pull away when one of her incomprehensible cries sounded like words.

“Did you say something, sweet?” He asked, lips glistening with her juices.

“You...wearing too many clothes.” She panted, her hands falling limply to his shoulders. “Off.”

Oh but she was gorgeous there on his work table. Lips swollen from being thoroughly kissed, hair a mess from her squirming, a delicious flush over her trembling body as her breasts rose and fell with her breasts. He pulled away enough to shuck off his jacket. His pants were next followed by his boxers, and it wasn’t until he began to loosen his tie did he pause.

“Leave the tie.” Belle said with a grin, leaning up to run a hand down it. “I like the green.”

“You’re not sick and tired of green after today?” Gold chuckled, loosening the length of silk just enough to unbutton his undershirt.

“It’s not a terrible color on you. It brings out the green in your eyes.” Belle smiled as she appraised him. He’d shucked off his clothes in a hurry, only his tie as well as his socks and shoes remaining. His length was hard, standing at attention, and Belle couldn’t help but grin. “Now who’s excited?”

“Minx.”

He stepped forward, giving himself just enough time to slip her knickers off before he lined his aching member up with her warmth. It was only then that Gold hesitated, looking up to her, memorizing the way she looked spread out for him. She nodded, and finally he pushed forward, entering her in one fluid motion. Belle moaned, immediately clinging to him. He moved slowly, making the motions almost agonizing as he thrust in and out at a pace that allowed him to watch the way her eyes fluttered open and closed and her lips formed barely-words. Finally, something in him snapped, and he captured her lips with his. The kiss was artless, all tongue and teeth as he devoured her, running his hands hungrily over her breasts and neck and waist and legs. She wrapped them around him, her heels digging into the small of his back, urging him onwards. As if her cries of pleasure and his name and oh god yes right there please right there weren’t enough. He took her by the hips, angling them upwards. The moment he thrust again she wailed in bliss, her walls tightening around him only seconds before he shuddered and came with her.

Their breaths mingled in a rhythm of pants as they payed there on the table. Gold committed the moment to memory. Belle, perfectly sated and pleased under him, over his work area, wrapped around him, kissing his cheek lovingly. Nothing could ruin it. Nothing would.

Except for the god-awful knocking on the front door.

“Tell them to go away.” Belle whined.

“Gold? It’s Sherif Swan.” Came the muffled call.

“Shit.” Gold groaned, scrambling to righten himself. “What does she want?”

Belle giggled. “I don’t know. But she spoiled the mood. Straighted your tie and give her hell.”

Gold smiled, kissing Belle softly. “Happy St. Patrick’s day, Love.”

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

He froze, staring at her in amazement. “How did you…?”

“I have my ways. Go on though. You might get arrested if you keep her waiting too long. Straighten your tie.”

Gold gave her a wink as he pulled his suit jacket back over his shoulders and limped back into the main area. Belle stifled her giggle as she sat up to find her panties. Though she thought it best to stay hidden until her boyfriend was finished talking with the sheriff about the recent noise complaint (“I honestly have no idea, Miss Swan I was enjoying my lunch and didn’t hear a thing.”)


End file.
